The Demons' Attack on Titan
by Anime592
Summary: A demon/human girl named Akki Rein wants to kill Titans for killing her mother. Her and her little sister, Hikari (who is human), join the Scout Regiment so they can kill the Titans.


Akki Rein, a twelve year old girl, was sitting in her kitchen. She watched her four year old sister tell her mom about school, and she watched birds fly around the window. It was like they were mocking her. She was stuck inside the walls, while it could go anywhere it wanted. No one could tell it what it could or couldn't do.

Akki sighed and looked down at her notebook. Teachers at school were teaching kids about Titans for some reason, and they were all having a test the next day about it. When the teacher had mentioned Titans, Akki saw everyone giver her a weird glance. Everyone thought something was wrong with the extremely anti-social girl. Most people didn't even think she was a girl. Some thought she was a boy because of how she acted and dressed.

She had more strength than any normal human would have, and she always wore a grey or black hoodie over a white tank top. She had black sweatpants that went to her knees, and black boots that also went up to her knees.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Her little sister, Hikari, yelled.

Akki looked up at Hikari and she pounced on her lap, giggling. Hikari always called her Nii-san, even though she wasn't a boy.

"Why are you being a big suck up." Akki cuddled her baby sister.

"Take me outside! You have to walk me around town and then buy me ice cream." Her sister said bossily.

"Oh really." Akki laughed. "What do I get?" Her sister tapped her chin and frowned.

"You get...You get...You get to help me work on my gingerbread house for school!" She replied, nodding.

Akki chuckled and stood up. Hikari grabbed onto her sisters hands and pulled her outside. The warm sun hit her face and Akki sighed happily. She hadn't been outside for a for few days because it had been raining. And she had been feeling pretty lazy.

They walked all around the town of Shigashina. They stopped at a place to get ice cream, and then they sat down on some steps that lead to a dock.

"What were those things that were in your notebook, Akki?" Hikari asked. "They looked creepy. Did you draw them?"

"I didn't draw them." Akki sighed. "They were Titans. Their giant monsters that look like humans, and they eat us. Their really big. None of the walls have been attacked for four years so far."

Her little sister gasped in surprise. "You seen them!"

Akki bowed her head and glared down at the concrete. She had seen them.

_Four years earlier_

_"The towns over run with Titans, mom, we need to leave! Get Hikari!" An eight year old Akki cried._

_Her mother shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving your father!"_

_Akki growled in frustration. "Screw him! Did you not hear what he said? 'I don't care whether you live or die, as long as it's not me.' Please! We need to leave. If we don't I'll take Hikari with me right now and leave you!" Akki warned, but she would never leave her mother._

_Her mother shook her head and Akki ran upstairs. She grabbed the one year old Hikari and ran down the stairs. She yanked her mother off the ground and dragged her to the gate and they left their old home. They had seen Akki's father, but Akki told him that if he ever went near her family again, she would kill him._

_He left with the rest of the remaining Scout Regiment, and he stayed in a different part of Shigashina._

"Akki?" Hikari asked worridly.

"It's nothing. They won't hurt you I promise. I'll make sure of that. Father never protected us, that's why I learned how to fight. Me and only five other kids were the only one's who actually found learning about Titans intresting."

Hikari nodded with a smile, and then the ground started shaking. Akki clutched Hikari as they were thrown to the ground. Akki's head hit the pavement with a crack and Hikari screamed. Akki sat up and looked at Hikari.

"Are you okay?!" Akki asked.

"Your bleeding! Nii-san, your head is bleeding!" Hikari cried. Tears started streaming down her face and Akki quickly brushed them away.

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt. Come on!" Akki picked up Hikari bridal style and ran towards Shigashina's gates.

"Oh my god..." Akki whispered.

A muscled hand reached over the wall, and soon, a face appeared. Everything seemed to grow quiet. No one said anything, you couldn't hear birds singing, nothing. Then everyone screamed and ran in different directions.

"Get on my back!" Akki ordered.

As soon as Hikari was on her back, Akki ran as fast as she could back home.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked, and Akki could tell by the tone of her voice that she was scared.

"It's gonna be okay. That was a Titan, but were going to be fine. We just need to go get mom, okay?" Akki explained breathlessly.

Hikari nodded and buried her face into Akki's shoulder.

She almost cried out in pain when she saw her house, crushed. She ran over to her mother who was sticking half way out of the house.

"Mommy!" Hikari fell to the ground and burst into tears as Akki tried to pick up the boards.

"Run! You need to get out of here!" Her mother exclaimed.

"No!" Both girls cried.

"Listen to me. My legs are broke, I wouldn't be able to run."

"I don't care! I'll carry you! Please!" Akki gasped as she saw a Titan coming at her.

**That's were I'm ending it, for now. I can see why people are afraid of Titans. Other than them eating people, they have this look on their face that makes you think their gonna rape you or something XD**


End file.
